Talk to Me
by PoeticProphet
Summary: A Cloud/Tifa/Aerith story which revolves around the trio's complex relationship. Just to be fair, for readers expecting solely a Cloud/Tifa story, well, let's just say Aerith and Tifa aren't just catty rivals in this particular tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The subtle heat from his body emitted warmly around me. I relished the silence between us - the landscape dark from the starless night painted far into the endless horizon. My eyelids slowly drifted close, but I forced myself to keep awake, knowing full well if I slept, he might disappear. My own hair tickled my cheek lightly as a soft breeze swept between us. I kept my sight to the ground, trying desperately not to cry, afraid one of my tears would fall on his arm. If he caught me crying, he'd know too much of me, and such a thing scared me. For as long as I am able, I will keep my feelings from him safe within me where such precious emotions could never be harmed.

He always was a quiet person, but he was particularly silent this night. Always, I wondered what was going through that mind of his. I knew not to ask, for he would only respond with vague and dismissive one word answers, and those curt responses always seemed to sting me more than his silence. Complex, is the only word to describe him. No matter how many years I've known him, I will never be able to fully figure him out. Maybe we are not so different from each other.

"Please, just stay with me for now," I whispered so softly, I was unsure if he had even heard my plea.

Silence. Always silence from his end with his infuriating incapability of communicating. He shifted slightly as my head rested on his tense shoulder. I breathed in the air around me and caught a trace of his unique, but familiar scent. How many times had my brain been triggered by the same switch? I shivered slightly as the passing minutes transcended the dawn into a chilly night. If I squinted hard enough, I could make out the vague glow of stars - the were hiding away at the moment and I wryly thought to myself how feelings could do the same.

"Are you cold?" his low-toned voice suddenly cut through the silence. Finally, he does speak after all.

"Not really. I'm okay," I assured him, and looked up at his shadowy features covered by the blanket of night. He looked at me with his sincere eyes and I could have sworn there were tears reflected in them, but he turned away too soon for me to be entirely sure. His usually sunflower-colored hair was dulled into a fascinating green by the shade of darkness - making his trademark spikes resemble a spindly cactus. I smiled slightly at the sight and a look of puzzlement on his face followed. He began to grow increasingly self-conscious with his tense lips slowly forming into an unsure frown.

"Hey," I said softly, and placed my palm atop his arm - he was so unbelievably warm. He flinched and looked the other way. "Please, don't shut me out," I begged, trying my hardest not to burst into tears. That was all I could say without giving out what I really wanted to tell him, 'Please, tell me why you always look so sad. I'm here for you.'

I lifted my head off his shoulder and tried to catch a glimpse of his expression, but his head remained turned away from me. I sighed softly and looked down at his hand where it was fiercely clutching onto the edge of the slab we were sitting upon. He had his fingers so tightly encircled around the sharpened edge, slight blood began to seep down the rock.

"Cloud," I said, and touched his hand in an attempt to pry his fingers from their self-inflicting bind.

He released his hand away with his own free will, and placed the bloodied palm upturned on his lap. He was breathing erratically and whispered something tiredly.

"I'm sorry," he said, lowly with his back turned to me. His head drooped down low towards his chest, and I couldn't stand seeing him look so miserable.

I picked up my legs and held them with my chin resting atop my knees. It was always the same. He'd shut down and leave me in the dark, leaving me to sit aside and give him the time and space to wade through the maze of his mind.

The silence between us was no longer comfortable, but tense and unwanted. I couldn't keep it in any longer. A lone tear fell from my eye and broke silently upon the top of my knee. There was no denying my love for him, but he made it so hard with the many walls around him. If I could, I'd smash all the barriers around him and show him the world is not so bad. I questioned if he even loved me in return.

He shifted his body slightly to reach out a hand and placed it gently on top of my knee still wet from my tears. His hand tensed at the sensation of water. Slight shaking of his fingers, signified his guilt in letting me down once again.

"I'm sorry, Tifa," he whispered sincerely, "for not being the hero I promised you I would become."

My breath caught in my throat. It was the most he had said that night, yet I was the one who was now speechless.

His hand reached out to my chin to turn my face towards his. My eyes met his and I saw, for a moment, who he really was - an unsure and broken boy in the body of a grown man. The atmosphere shifted into unknown territory between us, but it had lingered there for many years. A tear streaked down my cheek and the pain in his strikingly blue eyes intensified at the sight.

He moved in, not to kiss me, but to embrace me with his sturdy arms - I didn't expect anything more, and didn't need any more from him. I returned his hug and pressed my face into his shoulder blade, once again inhaling his comforting scent.

"I…," he said.

I waited for him to continue in anticipation.

"I… care for you, Tifa."

I smiled at his words - content in knowing how much it had took for him to even say something so simple.

"I care for you too, Cloud. Very much," I added.

Cloud sighed a breath of relief. The tension in his body dissipated and he continued to hold me silently for minutes, hours, I was not sure. Before we knew it, the sun rose to take us out of our stupor. The light shone and cleared the dark away from around us and for a moment, I nearly thought we would disappear - float away from this spherical rock and into a higher plane where nothing mattered. I was naïve then and thought he would always remain with me. Looking back now, I regret not telling him exactly how much I really do care for him.

The memory of our moment together was still fresh in my mind though it was nearly two years ago since I had last seen him. There appeared to be persistent demons he was still dealing with, and he decided on his own he didn't my help in doing so.

"Tifa," Marlene softly called out.

I snapped out of my daze and looked down at Marlene's quizzical expression. She was tugging at my pant. "There's someone at the door," her small voice pointed out as her eyes directed me to the front of the house.

"Who is it?" I replied.

"I couldn't get a good look since I'm too short to reach the peep-hole," she mumbled disappointedly.

I chuckled lightheartedly and brushed my hand through her hair. "It's okay, Marlene."

"I did take a quick peek through the window though, but all I saw was a man with blonde hair."

Blond hair? I thought to myself. No, it couldn't be. My heart stopped and for a moment, I felt as if I was floating into another time - into the past.

"Tifa?" Marlene's small voice called out to me again. "Is something wrong? Does your tummy hurt?" She was staring intently at the anxious expression on my face, her own reflecting worry.

I quickly put on a carefree smile and said, "Come on, let's see who it is together."

Marlene eagerly nodded and returned my smile as we walked towards the door. I never felt my heart beat so fast against my chest - it was physically hurting me and incapacitating air from reaching into my lungs. Even after two years, I never lost hope in believing _he _may show up at my front door. I was foolish in believing in such a fruitless fantasy, but impossible things had happened before. Why not now?

My hand was trembling when I reached for the door although my smile remained unfaltering, but deep down, I was praying feverishly for just one more chance to see him again, at least for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Everything I was feeling, dissolved and melded into that one finite moment. I thrust open the door - a little too eagerly - and nearly whipped it into Marlene. Thankfully, her reflexes were fast enough to avoid my mistake. When I opened the door, my heart stopped and then dropped. It was Cid Highwind.

"Uncle Cid!" Marlene affectionately cried out. She leapt into the pilot's arms and giggled excitedly as he brushed his stubbly cheek against her own baby-smooth one. "Ah, uncle Cid! You're beard is itchy!"

"Sorry, kid, I just never gotta chance to shave" He laughed heartily.

I stared at the scene before me with a small smile on my lips. I was happy to see Cid again, but my heart couldn't feel somewhat slighted from my mind's impossible fantasies.

"Hey, Tifa," Cid acknowledged me with open arms.

I gratefully walked into them and accepted his hug. He smelled of saltwater and tea - a different, albeit comforting aroma.

"Got anything to drink?" He gruffly said.

It was just like Cid to request for a drink first before even announcing the reason for his visit. I didn't question his usual backwards approach to things, and went to pour him a bit of whiskey. I handed the glass to him and he didn't try to hide his disdain for how little alcohol was in the cup. He took the drink anyway, and gulped the fiery liquid in one gulp like a pro. Thankfully, Marlene was too distracted with Denzel's entrance in the room to see Cid's uncouth behavior. Although, I'm sure she was still aware of such things - she was a smarter kid than she put off to be. Such maturity comes along naturally with the life she has been through, but I don't pity her. I admire her strength, which was certainly something I lacked at her age.

I looked at Marlene's childish grin as she spoke to her friend, Denzel. She still maintained her presence of innocence despite everything and I wondered if I still saved at least a bit of that quality. Looking at how strong a little girl could be, I felt ashamed for being so weak over something so trivial. _Grow up_, Tifa, I bemoaned.

Cid was staring at me with a tinge of fogginess in his eyes. His light-blue eyes reminded me of him again, but I pushed the thought aside and resolved to be stronger for Marlene's sake. What kind of role model would I be to her impressionable mind if she saw me so depressed over a guy who obviously didn't care enough about me to stay?

"Something eatin' at ya, Tifa?" Cid drawled in his southern accent - it added to his rustic charm.

I looked at him and gave him a wry smile. "I'm the one who should be asking you that," I said. "At least, I should be asking you why you're here first of all." I leaned forward over the bar's counter and waited for him to respond.

His eyes turned down to his empty drink as he placed it on the counter. His face softened and he frowned. "There's something you should know," he started out.

I didn't allow myself to become worried, for fear if I did, I'd grow insane from the anxiety eating away at me. Cid usually never came over unless it was something extremely important. This, I knew, but resolved to brush it off until the moment came for him to explain his visit. Now, the moment was here, and I could barely stand it.

"Just tell me, Cid," I concluded. Beating around the bush, never changes how terrible the news will be.

Cid scrunched his eyebrows in anticipation and said, "Barrett got word of where that spiky-headed fool is."

_Spiky-headed fool? _I thought. Who else could Cid be referring to other than Cloud.

"Cloud, I mean of course," Cid added.

"I know, Cid," I softly said, still in disbelief.

My breath escaped my lungs as if I'd been sucker punched. The mention of Cloud's name never failed to always cause the same reaction within me. I simply couldn't help it.

My throat felt dry as I whispered, "Where is he?"

Cid shook his head, "Barrett, wouldn't tell me anything more except that he spoke to Cloud briefly. From what he told me, sounds like the guy is in pretty bad shape. Sorry, Tifa, but I felt as if I had to tell ya what I heard."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me, Cid." I said, and Cid donned his trademark smirk except it was a sadder version from its usual cockiness.

I plainly saw my own worried expression reflected back at me as my eyes wavered across the well-polished goggles placed atop Cid's head. The truth was clear - etched obviously by my upset expression - I still cared for Cloud no matter how hard I've tried not to.

I brushed my fingers along the edge of the bar as Cid's mouth twitched into a grimace. I could see how uncomfortable he was in such a sensitive situation, so I allowed him a chance to escape.

"Thanks for coming over Cid. I really appreciate you telling me about… him, but you don't have to feel obligated to stay any longer."

Cid became thoughtful and then resolved his mind with a large smirk. "Hey, come on, Tifa. I'm here to visit, so I'm gonna stick around a little longer." He pointed a thumb to his chest and said, "Hey, how about you take a break from this place and I look after these two rascals for a while. What'dya say? Sound like a good plan?"

I didn't get a chance to respond before Marlene piped in with her enthusiasm. "Yay! Uncle Cid is staying! Let's play some games, like find the Moogle!" Marlene ran to grab her doll in her bedroom with Denzel right behind her.

I observed the two's carefree attitude and wished for the same outlook on life.

Cid got up and cracked his back. "Ah, getting old it seems," he bemusedly said. "But there's still some pep in this old pilot's step, so don't worry, Tifa. Get some fresh air for once, you're starting to look a little sickly."

"Gee, thanks," I said, but appreciated Cid's effort in giving me some time to myself. "You sure you're not suggesting to stay for the free alcohol behind the bar?" I joked.

Cid's smirk grew a little wider, "Nah, I would never dream of getting %$*#-faced around the kids. Come on, what'dya think I am? Some kind of drunkard?"

I didn't answer him, but returned a good-humored smile instead.

"Oh, just get out of here already before I change my mind," Cid playfully said, tipped off a salute, and went to look after the children.

I trusted Cid despite his outwardly gruff persona. Deep down, I knew he had a good heart.

I took one last look at the empty bar before I walked out of the place - it had felt like forever since I've been out.

The sun burned slightly atop my pale and nearly translucent skin. I grimaced at the sickly appearance of my flesh. I suppose Cid wasn't exaggerating. The street of Midgar's, Edge was bustling as usual with mothers and their children heading to the markets or the elderly citizen or two sitting by the fountain reading the morning newspaper.

I gave my eyes a chance to adjust to the bright sun before I ventured towards the market. I walked along the various stalls selling knick-knacks of little use until I passed by one which caught my attention.

A woman in a homemade stall was standing amongst what looked like a sea of flowers. The assortment ranged from yellow daises to exuberantly red roses which struck me out of my own listless daze. She greeted me good morning with a soft smile.

"Having a lovely morning?" She called out to me in her soft voice. She had on a white apron with a puce-colored sun dress beneath. Her hair was a shade of light brown which cascaded down towards her breasts in slightly curly waves. She was beautiful.

I simply nodded my head yes, but her expression looked skeptical. "Your eyes say otherwise," she pointed out.

I quickly averted my eyes away from her observantly calm ones. Her eyes were a bright shade of green - matching the color of her dress.

"Is it because of a man?" She cocked her head sideways, waiting for my answer. I didn't say anything except take a step forward to walk away. There was something about the woman I could not bear to look at. It saddened me.

Despite my silence, she walked toward me with a perfectly yellow daisy to hand towards me. I look at her with pure surprise in my eyes.

"Here," she said and proceeded to place the flower in my hair. "You look so pretty!" She quipped with a smile on her face. "Cheer up, I'm sure whatever you're going through will solve itself in the end."

The words hit me with a large impact and the pain in my chest intensified when she walked away back towards her stall. She gave another smile and a wave of her hand before she disappeared inside a nearby building.

The girl resembled someone I would rather not remember for it hurt too much to think of her death. I knew it was the reason why Cloud had disappeared and I couldn't handle the thought of Cloud going through the same sadness I was going through. He was hurting, I understood that, but he had no idea I was too.


End file.
